ninjas vingativas
by Bellainucullen
Summary: As ninjas de konoha formaram um grupo de assassinas durante a noite atacam de dia treinam elas só não esperavam que itachi deidara naruto neji e shikamaru fossem destacados para apanhar o grupo de assassinas. ItaSaku DeidaIno Neten TemaShika NaruHina
1. O começo

Depois de sairem do escritorio da hokage Neji,Naruto,Itachi,Deidara e shikamaru foram ter com as raparigas que estam na casa da Sakura pois tinham cobinado dormir lá.Durante o caminhos as unicas pessoas que falavam era Naruto e Deidara já que os restantes só iam a casa da Sakura por que Naruto os tinha convencido.

Naruto:Tenho a certeza que vamos apanhar essas assassinas !!

Deidara:Yeah!No final não devem passar de umas miudinhas.

Neji: Não tenhas assim tanta certeza pelo que a tsunade -sama disse elas são muito fortes.

Naruto:Datebayo !! Vou poder lutar contra alguem forte finalmente!

Na casa de Sakura (antes dos rapazes chegarem)

Ten Ten :Meninas voces não acham estranho a hokage ainda não ter mandado alguem para nos tentar apanhar.

Hinata:S...Si...m

Temari: Já estas gaga outra vez Meu deus por que é que tu não ficas sem gagejar como quando atacamos?

Hinata: N...ão S...ei!

Sakura : Deve ser dos nervos quando nos atacamos a Hinata esta calma mas quando estamos a espera dos rapazes ou estamos procimas deles a Hinata fica nervosa.

Ino:É normal afinal a Hinata gosta do Naruto!

Ding Dong(campainha)

Sakura:Já vai!!-e vai abrir a porta.

Sakura :Entrem eu e as outras estamos na sala.

Na Sala

Hinata:O...oi Na..n..a..r..ru...to-kun

Naruto:Oi Hinata

Ino:Oiii

Rapazes expecto Itachi e Neji:Olá

Temari:Mas o que é que voces nos tem para contar de tão importate?

Deidara:Bom o que nos temos para contar é

Naruto:Nos recebemos a missão de apanhar as misteriosas assassinas-disse interronpendo deidara.

Pommm(murro)

Deidara:Seu IDIOTA!!! Era eu que ia contar !!

Naruto:AI UI PARA!! Não me mates!! Desculpa.

Neji:Por que que voces estão com essa cara parece que viram um fantasma .

Todas as raparigas pensavam no mesmo:"Estamos feitas .se ele(rapaz de quem cada uma gosta) descobre o que é que vai penssar?!!"

Ten Ten:Errr Pois os meu parabens!

Temari:Espero que as apanhem!

Shikamaru:Claro que as vamos apanhar especialmente se ela forem fracas como voces!

Os rapazes(deidara,naruto e shikamaru) tentaram esconder o riso os restantes apesar de penssarem o mesmo como eram tão frios com blocos de gelo não se aquilo tinha sido a gota de água para as ninjas como se já não basta- -se ter de ouvir as provocaçoes dos outros agora também ouviam dos próprios colegas de time.

Sakura:Acho melhor voces sairem imediatamente da minha casa.

Naruto:Va lá Sakura era só uma bricadeira.

Sakura : Saiam imediatamente!!

Itachi:Vamos.

Quando os ninjas sairam Sakura e as outra comessaram a falar sobre o que iam fazer a partir dali.

Temari:Ai eu mato aquele idiota(shikamaru)Como é quele se atreve a dizer que nos samos fracas!!

Hinata que derrepente tinha parado da gagegar:Calma Temari.

Ino:Temos de arrajar um plano.

Ten Ten:Sim um plano para nos vingarmos de todos aqueles que nos humilharam.

Ino:Mas nos já fazemos isso.A prova disso é que agora temos os nosso colegas de time a tentar nos apanhar.

Sakura:Já sei.

Hinata:O que?

Sakura: A unica maneira de nos continuarmos com isto sem ser apanhadas é sermos ainda mais discreta ,sedutoras e forte.

Ten Ten:E como é que isso nos vai ajudar?

Temari :Facil ten ten vamos ser discretas para não nos notarem muito, sedutoras para consseguirmos todo o que queremos e forte para se algum dia precisarmos lutar ganharmos no mimimo tempo possivel.

Sakura: Isso mesmo .Vamos ser perigosas.

Ino: Diz antes fatais pois a partir da agora são verdadeiras assassinas fantasmas.

Hinata:Aparecemos atacamos e desapareceu sem deixar rasto.


	2. Noticia decisão

Depois de sairem do escritorio da hokage Neji,Naruto,Itachi,Deidara e shikamaru foram ter com as raparigas que estam na casa da Sakura pois tinham cobinado dormir lá.Durante o caminhos as unicas pessoas que falavam era Naruto e Deidara já que os restantes só iam a casa da Sakura por que Naruto os tinha convencido.

Naruto:Tenho a certeza que vamos apanhar essas assassinas !!

Deidara:Yeah!No final não devem passar de umas miudinhas.

Neji: Não tenhas assim tanta certeza pelo que a tsunade -sama disse elas são muito fortes.

Naruto:Datebayo !! Vou poder lutar contra alguem forte finalmente!

Na casa de Sakura (antes dos rapazes chegarem)

Ten Ten :Meninas voces não acham estranho a hokage ainda não ter mandado alguem para nos tentar apanhar.

Hinata:S...Si...m

Temari: Já estas gaga outra vez Meu deus por que é que tu não ficas sem gagejar como quando atacamos?

Hinata: N...ão S...ei!

Sakura : Deve ser dos nervos quando nos atacamos a Hinata esta calma mas quando estamos a espera dos rapazes ou estamos procimas deles a Hinata fica nervosa.

Ino:É normal afinal a Hinata gosta do Naruto!

Ding Dong(campainha)

Sakura:Já vai!!-e vai abrir a porta.

Sakura :Entrem eu e as outras estamos na sala.

Na Sala

Hinata:O...oi Na..n..a..r..ru...to-kun

Naruto:Oi Hinata

Ino:Oiii

Rapazes expecto Itachi e Neji:Olá

Temari:Mas o que é que voces nos tem para contar de tão importate?

Deidara:Bom o que nos temos para contar é

Naruto:Nos recebemos a missão de apanhar as misteriosas assassinas-disse interronpendo deidara.

Pommm(murro)

Deidara:Seu IDIOTA!!! Era eu que ia contar !!

Naruto:AI UI PARA!! Não me mates!! Desculpa.

Neji:Por que que voces estão com essa cara parece que viram um fantasma .

Todas as raparigas pensavam no mesmo:"Estamos feitas .se ele(rapaz de quem cada uma gosta) descobre o que é que vai penssar?!!"

Ten Ten:Errr Pois os meu parabens!

Temari:Espero que as apanhem!

Shikamaru:Claro que as vamos apanhar especialmente se ela forem fracas como voces!

Os rapazes(deidara,naruto e shikamaru) tentaram esconder o riso os restantes apesar de penssarem o mesmo como eram tão frios com blocos de gelo não se aquilo tinha sido a gota de água para as ninjas como se já não basta- -se ter de ouvir as provocaçoes dos outros agora também ouviam dos próprios colegas de time.

Sakura:Acho melhor voces sairem imediatamente da minha casa.

Naruto:Va lá Sakura era só uma bricadeira.

Sakura : Saiam imediatamente!!

Itachi:Vamos.

Quando os ninjas sairam Sakura e as outra comessaram a falar sobre o que iam fazer a partir dali.

Temari:Ai eu mato aquele idiota(shikamaru)Como é quele se atreve a dizer que nos samos fracas!!

Hinata que derrepente tinha parado da gagegar:Calma Temari.

Ino:Temos de arrajar um plano.

Ten Ten:Sim um plano para nos vingarmos de todos aqueles que nos humilharam.

Ino:Mas nos já fazemos isso.A prova disso é que agora temos os nosso colegas de time a tentar nos apanhar.

Sakura:Já sei.

Hinata:O que?

Sakura: A unica maneira de nos continuarmos com isto sem ser apanhadas é sermos ainda mais discreta ,sedutoras e forte.

Ten Ten:E como é que isso nos vai ajudar?

Temari :Facil ten ten vamos ser discretas para não nos notarem muito, sedutoras para consseguirmos todo o que queremos e forte para se algum dia precisarmos lutar ganharmos no mimimo tempo possivel.

Sakura: Isso mesmo .Vamos ser perigosas.

Ino: Diz antes fatais pois a partir da agora são verdadeiras assassinas fantasmas.

Hinata:Aparecemos atacamos e desapareceu sem deixar rasto.


	3. o encontro

Já era de noite em konoha e com a noite vinha o medo ,medo de que o misterioso grupo de assassinas os matassem .Um grupo de ninjas formado só por rapazes andava pelas rua da vila a espera de algum sinal das assassinas estava todo silencioso não se ouvia nenhum ruido até que:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-SOCORRO!!

Os ninjas comessaram então a correr na direção do som ,quando chegaram ao local repararam ser a casa de uma rapariga que constomava vender o pão,eles lá entram a unica coisa que se ouvia era um leve som de passos .

Itachi:Naruto , shikamaru vão para as traseiras da casa.

Neji: Eu vou ver se encontro algu na cosinha e sala.

Itachi:Certo ,Deidara ficas com os restantes comodo cá de vou la para cima.

No quintal(naruto,shikamaru)

Naruto vê um vulto perto de uma das janelas e vai envestigar deixando shikamaru que ia ver de algu que também tinha notado.

Perto da janela(naruto)

Naruto: Apanhei-te !!

Assassina(hinata):humm?

Naruto:Vamos lutar!!

Assassina(hinata):Não me parece-disse enquanto andava de um modo muito sedutor na direção de Naruto,ao chegar ao pé dele Hinata pode reparar no quão bonitos eram os olhos de Naruto,deixou de apreciar os seus olhos para aprecear os labios do Naruto .

"Mas que labios lindos!Meu deus !! Tenho de sair daqui antes que revele a minha identidade"Hinata Penssava

Bom só havia uma coisa a vazer ,Hinata beijou o Naruto que correspondeu na hora ,o que o Naruto não reparou foi que Hinata quando o beijou espetonhe uma agulha no braço o que fez com que ele desmaiasse.

Shikamaru xAssassina(Temari)

Shikamaru:hummm vamos lutar!!

Assassina (Temari):Hoje não tenho mais do que fazer!

Dizendo isto Ino mandou uma bomba com veneno as chão fazendo Shikamaru chegou perto do loiro , abaixo-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Ino:Espero que no fim disto todo me desculpes.

Na cosinha(nejixassassina(Ten Ten)

Neji:Quem és tu?

Assassina(Ten ten) :Sou uma assassina !

Neji:Não foi isso que eu perguntei!

Assassina(Ten ten):Foi sim ! Tu perguntaste- me quem eu era e eu respondi.

Neji perdendo a paciencia atacou mas antes que ele se podesse desviar já tinha levado com um bastão na cabeça .Ten ten amarou e amordaçou .

Assassina(Ten ten):Nunca devias ter aceitado esta missão!

neji:huuumm hum huummmm?(por que não?)

Assassina(Ten ten):Não era para te envolveres nisto!

Ten ten saio do comodo sem deixar rastro ,deixando para traz um neji muito confuso.

Na sala deidara x Assassina(Ino)

Deidara :Ora Ora o que temos aqui?

Assassina(Ino):Tu a levares um murro e desmaiares ?

Assassina(Ino) tento dar um murro em Deidara mas ele garro-lhe o pulso, Ino tentado se soltar dopou o braço para si fazendo com que deidara caise em cima dela,Os rostos de ambos estavam muito prossimos, Ino não resistido deu um beijo na boca de Deidaraque se separaram Ino de um chute em deidara e fugiu.

Num dos quartos ItachixAssassina(Sakura)

Assassina(Sakura):Uchiha Itachi

Itachi:Por que tu e as tuas colegas andam a matar estas pessoas?

Assassina(Sakura): Matar mas que palavra feia digamos antes que nos andamos a fazer um ajute de contas.

Itachi:Vingança?

Assassina(Sakura):De certa agora tenho de

Mas antes que conseguisse dar um só passo Itachi agarro-lhe o braço,esse simples toque foi o sofeciente para que uma corrente eletrica atravessa-se o corpo dos dois,Itachi largou o braço da Assassina(Sakura) que aproveito para fugir com o coração aos pulos.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

Depois das ninjas fugirem ,encontraram-se na floresta da morte,estavam todas bantante confusas perdidas no proprios pensamentos ate que :

Hinata: Mas que noite!Eu tenho mesmo de vos dizer isto ...eu amo o Naruto!

Ten Ten:Isso nos já sabemos Hinata.

Hinata: Sim mas por causa do amar hoje ia estragando tudo!

Temari:Como assim?

Hinata:Eu beijei o Naruto.

Ino:Hinata eu tambem ia estragado todo eu beijei o Deidara .

Temari:Eu dei um beijo na testa do shikamaru ,Hinata não tenha problemas olha eu amo o shikamaru a Ino o Deidara A Ten Ten gosta do Neji e a Sakura gosta do...

Ten Ten:Pois nos não sabemos de quem gostas Sakura?

Sakura:Eu não gosto de ninguem!!

Temari:Bom mas o que aconteceu entre ti Ten Ten e o Neji?

Ten Ten:Eu disse-lhe que ele não devia ter aceitado esta missão.

Sakura:É melhor irmos dormir.

E assim foi cada uma foi para a sua casa .Sakura como não tinha sono foi treinar um pouco na sala de treinamentos da sua casa.

Sakura"o que é que foi aquilo que eu senti quando o Itachi me agarro?"

Inner"Estas apaixonada"

Sakura"Isso é impossivel,ainda mais por um bloco de gelo como o Itachi"

Inner"Um bloco de Gelo muito bonito ,forte ,poderoso e SEXY"

Sakura "pois tens razão ele é isso e muito mais"

Sakura"Mas no que é que eu estou a penssar"

E assim Sakura continuo a treinar enquanto penssava no Uchiha mais velho e nos seus sentinemtos por ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

Já começava a amanhecer quando Naruto acordou numa cama de hospital ao seu lado estava Shikamaru que ainda dormia ,Naruto estava muito confuso aquele beijo tinho abalado foi então que se deu conta de uma coisa ,ele precisava de falar com os outros o mais rapido possivel.

Mais tarde os rapazes estavam todos reunidos no escritório da hokage:

Tsunade:O que aconteceu?

Itachi:Elas conseguiram fugir.

Tsunade:Espero que da proxima as consigam sair.

Itachi e os outros lá sairam foi então que Naruto se lembro de uma coisa:

Naruto:Hei tenho de vos dizer uma coisa ontem quando me encontrei com uma das assassinas ela beijo-me e hoje demanha estava a penssar e eu acho que estou apaixonado.

Deidara:Eu também beijei uma das assassinas .Mas a pessoa de quem eu gosto é a Ino.

Shikamaru:Se gostas dela por queé que a tratas mal?

Deidara:Por que eu acho que ela tem de deixar de ser tão fria e além disso gosto de a ver irritada.

Naruto:Mas eu também vos queria dizer que quando encontrar a assassina daquela noite eu não a vou entregar,vou me declarar e ficar com ela.

No meio destas confissoes todas Itachi penssava no que aconteceu ontem a noite ,mas não era só nisso que ele penssava ele também penssava numa certa ninja de cabelos o grande Uchiha Itachi apaixonado por uma ninja de cabelos rosados chamada Sakura?


	6. Chapter 6

Passados 2 dias:

Já anoitecera e como sempre as Ghost Girls ( nome do grupo obrigado Santoneto)dirigiam-se para casa da sua vitima,o que elas não sabiam era que os rapazes andavam desconfiados .

Em casa da vitima(rapazes e tsunade)

Naruto:Espero que as conssigamos apanhar.

Tsunade:Eu espero é que a vossa suspeita esteija enrrada.

Shikamaru:Calma estas Ghost Girls são muito fortes ao contraio da Sakura e das outras.

Neji:Como é que podes ter tanta certeza afinal elas deixaram de estar nos nossos times?

Itachi:O Neji tem razão agora é melhor nos escodermos ela devem estar quase a aparecer.

Deidara:Será que a Ino é a assassina que eu beijei?

Passado um pouco ouviu-se o som de passos e logo cada um dos rapazes foi para o seu lugar.

**Na Sala(Narutox assassina /hinata)**

Naruto : Voltamo-nos a encontrar ...

assassina /hinata:Pois pare...

Naruto:Hinata

assassina /hinata:O que?

Naruto:Tu és a Hinata!

assassina /hinata:Não sei do que estas a falar!

Naruto:Porque Hinata?Porque matas te todas estas pessoas?

Hinata:Por que estava farta de ser humilhada de ser tratada como como é que descobriste?

Naruto :Pelo beijo quando to me beijas-te ontem eu aprecebi-me de que tu eras a ninja que me tinha beijado á 2 dias. Hinata eu amo-te!

Hinata :Eu também te amo agora tenho que ir.

Na cosinha (nejix Ten Ten)

Neji e Ten Ten estavam a lutar até que Neji da uma rasteira em Ten ten e a enporra para o balcão da cosinha.

Ten Ten : O que penssas que estas a fazer?

Neji:Pensso que estou a tirar-te a mascara para ver o teu rosto

Ten TEn : Não tu não podes fazer isso!!

Mas isso não deteu Neji que acabou por tirar a mascara de Ten Ten,revelando assim a sua identidade.

Neji: Ten Ten???!!!!

Ten Ten: Contente agora que desco-Mas Ten Ten não conseguio acabar a frase pois nesse mesmo momento Neji beijo-a,um beijo cheio de carinho e amor.

* * *

Reviews:

luanny:Obrigada por que feliz por gostares de ler as minhas tentar aumentar o tamanho dos capitulos.

Raquel:Obrigada por obrigada houve uma altura em que pensei que a fic não prestava.

COMENTEMMMMM faz bem a saude.


	7. Chapter 7

**No quintal(deidaraXIno)**

Deidara:Ino

assassina/Ino:Não !!!

Deidara:Eu sei que tu és a que aquele beijo foi verdadeiro!

assassina/Ino:Não foi não!!

Num momento de distração de ino deidara puxo-a para um escaldante beijo,a que Ino correspondeu .

Deidara:E agora vais me dizer que este beijo tambem não significou nada??!!

assassina/Ino:eu...e...eu-Tentava falar ino sabia que amava Deidara mas não podia deixar de ter medo de ser traida como foi com sai que só quis o corpo dela.

Deidara:Eu amo-te Ino nunca deixaria que te maguasses!!-disse abraçando Ino .

**Na Cave(ShikamaruxTemari)**

Temari não se conssegia mover shikameru a tinha prendido com uma sombra, a unica coisa que ela podia fazer era falar e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Temari:Solta-me!!

Shikamaru:porque o avia de fazer assassina ou devo dizer Temari!

Temari:Não fasso a minima ideia do que estas a falar!

Shikamaru: Nesse caso posso-te dizer que te ou amo a temari!

Temari:...........

Temari não tinha palavras mas mesmo que tivesse não ia precisar delas pois no segundo seguinte ela estava nos braços de shikamaru.

**Num dos quartos(ItachixSakura)**

Sakura:Até parece que me estas a segir Uchiha

Itachi:Nunca me tratas-te formalnemte por que começar agora?

Sakura:Como descobriste?

Itachi : O teu perfume é unico-disse enquanto chegava perto do pescoço da ninja que já estava termola-e também por que estavas com dores nos lugares onde os outros ninjas afirmaram ter te acertado.

Sakura:Para não te..a proximes mais

Itachi:Por que ?Tens medo?

Sakura :Não

Itachi:Do que tens medo _Sakura-chan?_

Sakura não consseguia responder ,não com Itachi sussurrando ao seu ouvido e dando leves selinhos e mordidas no seu pescoço.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino e Deidara continuavam abraçados e só se separevam para trocar alguns beijos e Ten Ten já tinham saido da casa e ido para casa da Ten Ten.

Shikamaru tinha levado Temari para sua casa .As unicas pessoas que ainda estavam detro de casa era a Sakura com o Itachi o Deidara e a Ino.

ItachixSakura

Itachi continuava a provocar Sakura dando-lhe leves mordidas ,beijos e lambidelas no pescoço enquanto uma mão a seguarava pelo tentava em vão conter os gemidos e os suspiros causados pelas caricia de Itachi.

Itachi"Até quando pretendes resistir Sakura,até quando pretendes ignorar o teu sentimentos"

Sakura"aii meu deus !! Não sei se conssigo resestir mais,este homem e uma tentação"

Por muito que Sakura tentasse ela sabia que amava Itachi,mas não consseguia parar de lembra-se do que aconteceu da ultima vez em que ela se apaixonosse por um uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

HENTAIIII.

* * *

Itachi continuava a provocar Sakura dando-lhe beijos e mordidas no percoço e na boca,Sakura já tinha desistido de tentar controlar os gemidos e suspiros de deseijo tinha agora as mão no cabelo do Uchiha.

-Vamos sair daqui.-disse Itachi que queria ter a ninja só para si como sempre desejara desde que a conheceu.

-Si...m-Disse Sakura entre gemidos.

Itachi pegou Sakura ao colo e correu a uma velocidade incrivel para a sua casa mais precisamente para o seu quarto onde deitou a ninja na sua cama deitando-se logo em seguida por cima da sentia que tinha perdido o control das mão ,uma das mãos de Sakura estava a acariciar os musculos das costas do Uchiha enquanto a outra tentava tirar a camisa do mesmo; Itachi sentia a kunoichi lhe arranhar as contar por cima da camisa da anbu ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tentava tirar a mesma o que o deixava exitado ele dava beijos no colo e no vale dos seios da Sakura enquanto a despia.

Sakura já estava completamente despida só faltava a calcinha , Itachi estava em tronco nu ,pois tinha prendido os braços da Sakura com uma mão em cima da cabeça da mesma enquanto lhe acareciava os seio a kunoichi controcia-se de prazer debaixo daquele corpo de acareciar os seios da kunoichi Itachi deslisou a mão pelo corpo da ninja enquanto a beijava intercalando entre a boca e o pescoço que ele tinha descoberto ser o ponto fraco de Sakura.

_Ahhh...Ahhh-Sakura estava quase a ter o seu primeiro orgasmo devido as mão de Itachi estar a acareciar o seu ponto mais num rapido movimento a ninja se sentou por cima de Itachi e lhe tirou as calças mas para sua infelicidade o Uchiha não lhe deixou fazer mais nada voltando assim ao comando.

Itachi foi distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo da ninja e quando estava a chegar até ao ponto mais intimo da mesma.

Toc Toc

-Itachi abre a porta tenho de falar contigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi estava a olhar fixamente para a porta com o sharingan a brilhar assassinamente no seus olhos , enquanto que Sakura estava vermelha dos pés até ao ultimo fio de cabelo de raiva e de vergonha.

- Itachi! ABRE A PORTA !!

Sem outra opção Itachi a levantou-se , vestiu um robe preto com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costa e dirigiu-se ate a porta mas antes de sair olho para Sakura que estava sentada na cama com o lençol a tapar-lhe os seios.

- Não saias daqui . – Disse Itachi.

Sakura limitou-se a acenar-lhe com a cabeça que iria permanecer a espera.

Itachi saiu do quarto e foi ver quem era a pobre pessoa que desejava a morte (pois porque para interromperem aquele momento so podiam querer morrer) apesar de já saber quem era.

Quando abriu a porta confirmou as suas suspeitas.

- O que queres Tsunade-sama?- Perguntou Itachi

- Quero saber se é verdade o que me disseram agora a pouco.- Disse Tsunade .

- E o que lhe disseram Tsunade. – Perguntou Itachi frio como sempre.

- Ouve pessoas que te viram a ti e aos outros a sair da de uma casa que estava a ser atacada com umas mulheres com roupa ninja – Disse Tsunade séria.

- E qual é o mal por a caso nós já não podemos sair com quem nos apetecemos.- Disse Itachi sarcástico.

- Claro que podem desde que essas pessoas não estivessem dentro de uma casa que estava a ser atacada.- Disse Tsunade num tom de vós alto.- Essas mulheres eram as assassinas não eram??

- Claro que não . Essas pessoas com certeza lhe mentiram. Agora com licença eu tenho coisas mais importante para fazer.- Dizendo isto Itachi fechou ma porta na cara de Tsunade.

Depois de fechar a porta na caras incrédula de Tsunade Itachi voltou para o quarto , onde encontro a Sakura sentada na cama a olhar para a janela, mais precisamente para a lua que estava cheia. Sakura estava tão distraída que não tinha notado a presença de Itachi no quarto , ele ( Itachi) ao notar essa distracção aproximou se calmamente de Sakura abraçando-a por trás.

Sakura a principio assustou-se mas depois voltou a relaxar e virou-se de frente para Itachi recebendo um beijo cheio de luxuria , desejo e um sentimento novo um sentimento quente.

Itachi ainda beijado Sakura deitou- a na cama e passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da mesma.

- Ahhh. – Sakura gemia pois o pescoço era o seu ponto fraco enquanto tirava o robe a Itachi.

Itachi foi descendo até chegar aos seios fartos da konochi onde começou a acariciar o seio esquerdo com a mão e o outro com a boca. Fazendo Sakura gemer:

- Ahhh .....Itachi

Sakura arranhava as costas de Itachi enquanto o mesmo ia descendo para a barriga o ventre alternando entre beijos e lambidelas até chegar ao sexo de Sakura.

- I.....Ita...chi – Sakura gemia de prazer e puxava os cabelos de Itachi que lhe acariciava o clitóris aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo fazendo Sakura alcançar o seu primeiro orgasmo.

Sakura estava ofegante nunca tinha sentido nada assim era como se uma onda de fogo e de electricidade lhe tivesse atravessado o corpo de uma forma prazerosa .Itachi estava outra vez com o seu corpo sobre o de Sakura , observando-a que tinha os olhos fechados e as faces coradas. Sakura foi abrindo lentamente os seus olhos e foi aproximando o rosto do de Itachi dando-lhe um beijo calmo mas ao mesmo tempo com luxuria.

- Queres mesmo fazer isto? – Perguntou Itachi que sabia que Sakura era virgem, ao que ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Itachi posiciono-se no meio das pernas de Sakura e foi a penetrando com cuidado , até que os quadril de Itachi se alinhou com o dela , Itachi não se movimento até que Sakura se acostumasse com a sensação de ter o membro dele dentro dela quando Sakura se acostumou Itachi começou a mover-se .

- Ahhh .... Itachi

Itachi foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas até chegarem ao clímax, onde Itachi caiu na cama ofegante e Sakura o abraçou também ofegante.

- Ohhhh Sakura minha deliciosa flor.


End file.
